The One Forgotten Soilder
by Scarab.Vietti
Summary: An X5 that wanted to escape with the twelve in 09'. She couldn't because she was locked in Solitary. After that she felt betrayed and it made her close herself out to the rest of the world. Though when she is sent out of Manticore to do a mission, can a certain one make her change her mind and make her stay in the outside? And Not go back to Manticore?
1. Chapter 1

**February 2009**  
>Alarms were going off, teams were being dispatched. The reason? Twelve of the X5's bursting through the window and going to the gate. Their goal? To escape. It was no doubt cold, but I wouldn't know. You would have thought that I would have joined their escape. I would have, despite the fact that was in solitary. There was no way getting out of those walls, no matter how strong I was. While they were running for their lives, dodging lasers and running barefoot in snow cold, and going to jump over that fence just inches away from their freedom, I was stuck inside four wall, banging and pounding on them to get out, to be free. But I guess Life just doesn't work the way you want it to all the time. Of course I guess It was my fault for getting myself in solitude.<p>

Two days ago the X5's were to line up, and when we did one of my closest friends, X5-347 was sick and could hardly move, of course he hadn't told anyone because he knew worse would happen if the adults had known. So they were forcing him to get out of his bed. I couldn't just stand by so I lept at them to leave them alone and like an animal bit one of the guards arm. That was enough to get me into solitary for three days. The day of the escape was the three day, but they hadn't let me out yet. Therefore I couldn't escape with the twelve X5's. The twelve of them, left the rest of the eight year old X5's behind. Just to save their own skins. I hated them for it. Maybe that was one of the reasons I grew colder. Or maybe it was just Manticore's fault.

**May 2020**  
>Eleven years goes by fast. When your being pushed harder and harder to go faster and faster. To fight harder and harder, to run and chase and be underwater forcefully till your almost out of breath. To have your eyes trained, to be trained to kill. To be forced to kill. Since the escape in 09' things hadn't changed much. They no doubt were still looking for the rest of the twelve escapees but the rest of use X5's were trained and changed after that escape. They gave use less freedom then what we had years ago. They kept close eyes on us, checked our cells. They made sure were weren't going to get out. Since the twelve escapees were X5's there wasn't a whole bunch of us now.<p>

The sun was high, I was a changed woman. From a child, with short cut hair that had been friends with others, I was now a grown woman whom hated a lot of people and didn't trust them easily. I was trained that way and the betrayal I felt from the twelve X5's only made that much greater. I was pushed out of my thoughts when the guard came into the room and told us to line up. I quickly jumped off the top bunk and landed on my feet of course, which landed in my shoes. My clothing consisted of the Manticore uniform, a white and light grey of cameo. A shirt and a pair of sweat pants. The guard started going down the line, to make sure we were all there and accounted for. Male and Females spoke their designation. Then it was my turn.

"State your designation Solider!"

"X5-351, Sir!"

X5-351. X5, the type that I was and the 351 the last three numbers of my bar code. But that wasn't the only 'designation' I had. When I had been friends with the twelve before they escaped we all gave each other names. Mine was 'Joan.' But since then I had tried to forget about it, they betrayed me, I didn't want to be a part of that and my only name was a few numbers and the single letter of 'x'. Not Joan. My hair had grown out, long blonde locks were pulled into a pony tail. Soon after the last two X5's stated their numbers we were marched outside, out heads up and looking to the daylight.

As we hit the daylight I looked at the sun and the trees outside the fence. You would think we would take off. We couldn't. Guards, Guard towers, lasers at the ready it was impossible even for us. I wasn't thinking about escape. I was trained as a solider. Today we were just training, simple enough. It was face off a few of the others and see just how strong you were. I was first. I stepped up to the mat, glancing at my boots and then tightening my pony tail. An X7 steps up. I do not care to here what their designation is. I blink at the male and we stare until we are told. X7's were made soon after the twelve escaped, they were supposed to be stronger but for a true X5, they were no match.  
>As soon as we are told to go, he charges at me. I stay in place. When he is close enough to hit me I bring up my arm, blocking his hand and while he tries to use his other hand to hit me, I bring up my other hand and block his other punch and I narrow my eyes before I bring up my leg and kick him right in that place that guys don't want to be kicked.<p>

X7's were supposed to be smarter, I thought they were stupider. It didn't even take me a full five minutes to take him down. He falls down to the mat and I just look down at him and then glance over at one other that everyone knows. He's clapping. "Good job X5-351." I look over at him and give a small bow. "Thank you sir." My voice is loud enough to be heard, and stern. As I wait for the next one to be sent to challenge me..its an X6. I catch the designation, 543. I stare at her for second.

Once I hear the order to begin I know this isn't going to be as easy as it was before. This X6 knows what she is doing, as do I. As she brings up her leg for a kick I block it with my own kick. We are clearly on the same page as they say, as we both bring up our fists to hit the other but they both block each other out. As we bring our legs down and instead try to fight it out with her hands. I move close, she moves close we both swing punches each blocking out each other. I deiced its quite time to end this already. My green eyes are locked on her brown ones, I don't even know why I am remembering the color and I quickly go down on the mat as she goes to make a new punch and kick her off her feet. I quickly moved and sit down on her waist, keeping her from going anywhere, my long blonde pony tail over my shoulder now, as I hold her pinned. I do not move until I am told.

When I am told the fight is over, I roll off of her and jump to my feet and move my ponytail so that it is back over my back and the brunette gets off the mat and stands up. "Good job to the both of you." "X5-351, and X6-543." This mans name...is Melinde. He is the basically babysitting us when Lydecker isn't around. We both blink over at him before we step off the mat. When you are done fighting you are to stand to the side. That is what we both do. Normally I do not care about the people I fight, and I certainly don't care about X6's but something struck me odd with her. I do not know what it was. I push it aside. Transgenics go against other Transgenics and soon we are all standing to the side. We all wait, we do not speak. The only sounds, the outside and our breathing. Other then that, footsteps and nothing.

We were quiet until we were told what to do, though I called to another caretaker. Melide told me to wait in his office. I was to do as told. I stepped out of the line and started to walk towards the room. I knew where it was, I had been there before. Guards by the door, I told them I was told to meet there, and they let me in finally. I waited by his desk, standing quietly. I only had two seconds to think before Melide came into his office. I stood straight and he looked at me. I didn't dare move, as I know what he was looking at. With my skills came my beauty, and my body was very well made, and Melide had always been staring at it, this I knew very well.

It angered me but I didn't speak out. "Sir is there something you need?" I said trying not to show how disturbed I was by his staring. "Take your hair down." It was said sternly and I did a a small sigh and reached my hand up and pulled out the small hair tie the blonde hair that was once in a pony tail now going down to almost my waist, straightened out. I blinked, green eyes looking at him. The older male, looked at me before tilting my head up and I stared hard. "If you are planning on doing something that you are not supposed to do I advise you not to do what your planning." His hand was at my waist, almost up my shirt. I glared a bit at him. I was not supposed to talk back but this was to far. Even for a true solider.

I brought my hand up grabbing his wrist and pulling it away from my shirt and and moved his hand away from my chin. "Now do you need something." I stated pulling my hair back into a pony tail. With a disappointment sigh, Melide moved behind his desk and pulled out a folder. "Your on a mission." He said holding out the folder '"Your being sent out of the building." I nodded and grabbed the folder. I stared at it for a second before opening up. I read over the words reading what I was to do. Kill someone and make it look like an accident and cover it up and take something. Basic enough. "Sir, are you giving me clothing to go out with? I will stand out like this." I pointed out.

He seemed to have thought of that already. He handed me a small pile of clothing, black boots on top of it. "Go change and go by the gate. Guards and I will met you there and then your sent out." He said and a gave a bow. "Yes sir." I said before going out the door and to my bunk. With all the other soldiers out and training I stripped off my shirt and slipped on..a sleeveless black turtle neck. I slipped off the sweatpants and replaced them with green pants. I put on the black boots and then put on the green over jacket. I once more released my blonde hair and then put the hair tie on my wrist.

To be honest, I didn't think about what I looked like that much because we all wore the same thing. Though I had to say..I looked pretty good. I pushed that thought aside as well, I don't need to care about how I look. I then started out of the room and to the gate that permitted me from leaving the building. I walked to the gate, Melide, and four guards were there. I stood there and Melide clipped a pin to my jacket. "We are watching so don't think of running off. We will know." "But I don't think you will 351." He said and then he punched in the number to open up the gate and paper that told me what to do was shoved into the back pocket of my pants. I nodded a bit at them and did a bow. "Of course sir. I will carry out my mission and return to base." I did a salute and when the gate opened up I walked towards it. Once I was sure I was clear to go, I took off.

Running. To others I seemed like a blur, to me, I knew where I was going. Settle, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

_**[[AN: I should have put this in the first chapter but anyways! Sorry now things are going to change from point of views, Joan is the main point of view though. Now Zeki (Gotta read to know who that is) is also one of the main characters. I am unaware if Yairen will be a main character or supporting. I would love reviews (They make me so happy) and I hope you enjoy the second chapter!]]**_

**Chapter Two**

**Settle, Washington**

It was no doubt a mess in Settle. Why did the job have to be in Settle? Hell if I knew. It had only taken me a few hours to run, yes I ran completely all the way to Washington. Well I did hitch a ride under a truck but that was it. It was quite cold, I knew that as well. Lucky I had the brown over coat. As I entered Settle, I looked around. Plenty of homeless, people hurrying in the streets, ah the Pulse. Of course. I moved some of the blonde bangs out of my eyes and then started walking. I pulled out the paper that had my mission on it and then looked at the pin on my jacket. Alright then what am I supposed to be doing? My green eyes flickered over the paper, and once I was sure I had the person right I returned the paper to my pocket.

Each step I took was quite, except for the sound of water hitting my boots. Now honestly I was rather thirsty. Running without water can do that to you. I wasn't tired, some DNA in me allowed me to dis the need of sleep. I needed, or rather wanted something to drink. I walked a few minutes before I came across a club, a rather crowded one. Without having money on me I was sure it would be easy to walk by a table and swipe a drink. I slipped into the door of 'Crash' and then looked at all the people, no doubt intoxicated. I made a face of disgust and looked around before making my way through crowds of people and when a certain male wasn't looking, I swiped his drink off the table, and drunk it myself. It had a bitter taste, but oh well it worked.

After the drink I was going to return to my mission. I remembered that they were watching my every move with a pin, and I had to be sure to get the mission done then return back to Manticore. I looked at the paper, 'Jam Pony' was to have the information. Alright looks like I'm going there. I shoved the paper once more back into my pocket before I slipped past crowds of people and back out the door. I wondered the streets for a few moments before I spotted the sign a mile away. Quite literally. I walked through people, people trying to get me to give them money. I didn't have any even if I wanted to give it to them. Once I was at the sign of Jam Pony I stood there before I went into the building. There was a lot of workers so they didn't pay too much of attention to me. I sighed softly and looked at the male at the desk. I didn't care to know what his name was I just needed to get the information.

I walked up to the desk and gave the desk a small knock but when that didn't get his attention I slammed the newspaper that he was reading down onto the table. "I'm looking for someone by the name of Zeki." I said and he looked at me before pointing to a rather...different person. This male was tall, maybe two inches taller than myself, and black hair that came to his neck and he seemed to enjoy the color red because he had a red shirt on with a black jacket on and then simple black pants. I nodded at the man at the desk before heading over to him. He was at his locker, and I sighed softly before I tapped his shoulder. "Zeki?" I questioned though when I saw his face, I almost lost my self. Zeki..was X5-347. I had forgotten all about him, I thought he was killed or sent to something far worse but here he was. How could I have forgotten? No I was on a mission and I had to return to it once I was done.

Zeki stopped and closed his locker before smiling and looking over at him. "Yes that's me. Do you need help with something?" He asked politely. Zeki always had a hard time at Manticore. He had a hard time completing what they put us through, he had a hard time hunting and putting down people it just wasn't in his blood but he still could do it, and I'm sure he could now more than ever. How was I supposed to tell him that I knew who he was, what he was, were he had come from? How was I supposed to tell him that I missed him when he was taken away all those years ago? I couldn't. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way of my mission. I stared for a moment before speaking. "Zeki.." How did I forget his name? What is wrong with me to forget my childhood friend? He didn't betray me, but I felt horrid because I couldn't protect him.

I felt like I couldn't speak, I couldn't formulate words in my mouth. I didn't know what I was supposed to say to my long lost childhood friend. I finally, finally pulled myself together and managed to get words out of my mouth. "I am just looking for a bit of information." I said before pulling out once again the paper from my back pocket. "I am looking for someone, I heard you know where she stays most of the time. I'm looking for the girl by the name of Yairen." Zeki put his arms over his chest and held one hand to his chin as if he was no doubt thinking about where she resigned. I honestly thought I was going after a male. Guess I was wrong. After a bit of thinking he answered me. "Yeah she normally hangs around the alleys or Sector Five where the old ware house is. She is always looking at the old computers you know before the Pulse hit?" I nodded.

The Pulse had happened when I was nine, but I was too young to remember anything. I mean I understood the effects of it, I just didn't know what the world was like before the Pulse, I was in training. I nodded at his statement and wondered if Maybe I would be able to tell him who I was and maybe hug him, let my guard down? No I had to stay tall, and hold my head up and don't let my guard down for a second. I could be killed if My guard was down. I nodded at him, and then Zeki seemed to go back to digging into his locker. I noticed a worn down pencil on the bench nearby and scooped it up, and then ripped a small price of paper off the paper that had my mission on it. In printed letters I wrote "X5-347, I know who you are. Meet me out back by the Jam Pony building." I then folded it up and slipped it into his pocket easily. Once that was done, I was headed for Sector Five.

**Zeki's Point of View**

I had just been putting things in my locker and searching for something that I needed for the run. That is until someone tapped my should and spoke my name. She looked like someone I knew, but I couldn't place where. She just asked for a bit of information on one of my close friends, which made me a bit weary of what was going on with Yairen. Yairen is a red headed girl, and she tends to be a computer geek, always messing with computers and trying to revive the data. I don't understand to much about computers though Yairen seems to. I kept wondering what Yairen could have gotten herself into. Yairen was an X5 like myself. She was X5-231, one of the earlier X5's. She was a bit older then me. Me being nineteen and her being twenty one. I spoke to the blonde that had approached me and smiled and told her what she wanted to know.

When she walked away I grabbed my bike lock out of the messy red locker and then closed it. I walked past Normal whom tossed a package my way which I easily got. I put my phone in my back pocket and looked to where the package went before walking out and getting on my bike. I put my lock into my jacket pocket, only to find a piece of paper there. I opened it up and the five characters there on the paper made my eyes go wide. I had to warn Yairen. If this girl knew about me, and knew about Yairen she could be bad or good news. I still don't know where I had seen her from but I wasn't going to take any chances. The package was in my bag, and I pulled out my phone.

I hit the number five which was Yairen on speed dial. It rang once, twice and she picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" Her voice was just calm and I could hear the typing in the background.

"Yeah Yairen, There might be trouble on your end." The typing of the keys in the back stopped as the words left my mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

"A girl came by looking to know where you were. I didn't ask but after she left I found a piece of paper in my pocket," I lowered my voice "X5-347, I know who you are." "She could know about you. I feel like I know her but I can't remember. I just wanted to give you a heads up, just be aware. Maybe trying to question her or something."

I could hear Yairen take a breath and the keys started back up. "Alright, thanks for the heads up. You think she might be one of us?"

"I doubt it. You know only a few of us got out when we went on missions. I doubt that she is."

"Take care of yourself Zeki."

"You to." I said before putting my phone back into my pocket and taking a small breath. I hope I didn't put Yairen in danger.

I pushed off on my bike, and headed off to where the package was to go. To Sector Three. Only a Sector over.

**Joan's Point of View (X5-351)**

I was walking, or running. Sector Five. I had to go to Sector Five from Sector Two. Three whole Sectors. It wouldn't take me to long if I stayed towards the alley ways. I looked at Jam Pony before starting off towards the closest Alley way. The alley had people in it, a few here and there and trash everywhere. I stuck to the alley ways, and when I came to the sector gates I slipped into the crowd of people to get past them. I had to sneak through three of them or else I would be sent to the police station but I could get out, I would rather not deal with it. When I came to Sector Five, I thought of the old Warehouse. Where was that at? I hated asking people but It was easy to stop one of the many people and asked a simple question.

It was between two roads, ones that I was near by. No doubt this woman resided for free in the ware house. I walked down the alley way, and it was quiet. Oddly quiet. I was to be on my high guard. I had gotten almost half way down the alley way before I caught a glimpse of red hair and a hand headed for my head. I whipped around and grabbed her arm before putting her onto the ground. She locked eyes with me and I blinked at her. "Your Yairen." I let go of her arm and she got back up to her feet. She paused for a second before moving and looking around me, circling me before she looked at the blonde hair that hid my bar code. "..." "Your an..X5 aren't you?" "No one could do that." I stared at her before I pulled up my blonde hair and flashed the bar code and then put the hair down. She in turn showed me hers. "If you need to talk to me give me a second."

I watched her walk towards the ware house and pick up a phone. I heard the words and who she was talking to.

"Zeki. She's one of us."


End file.
